New Years Proposal
by suchaphangirl
Summary: So, I'm taking part in the '2013 Youtube Christmas Fic Exchange' and I've decided to do a fluffy kickthestickz. Come on, I mean, who doesn't love a little bit of kickthestickz? And this fic is for *drum roll* Malteser24! I really liked writing this fic and I think it turned out super cute if I say so myself! :3 I know it's a little early but I hope you like it! xxx


"Peej, why won't you tell me where we're going?" Chris whined as his boyfriend of two years dragged him out of the bedroom.

It was a Saturday night. It was New Year's Eve. It was just an hour before it would be 2014. PJ wanted to do something special for his boyfriend. He had been planning this for months, with the help of his friends, Dan and Phil. PJ was excited but he was also nervous. He didn't know what was going to happen. He was just hoping that something good would come out of this.

"Chris, I told you. It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait." PJ warned as they walked down the hallway.

"But, it's cold outside and it's almost midnight. Where the fuck are we going to go at midnight anyways?" Chris asked curiously. PJ sighed. "I thought we were going to spend the night in for New Year's Eve?" Chris asked.

"We were…But I have a better idea. I think you'll like it." PJ said.

"Alright, fine. I'll stop complaining." Chris said. PJ laughed.

"Thanks, love." PJ said. He reached over and kissed Chris. Chris smiled and immediately kissed him back. PJ reached over and gently grabbed his hand and then he led the way out of the house. Even though Chris and PJ had been together for two years, they only just bought a house together. They've been living together for three months and it definitely made everything so much better for their relationship. PJ didn't live in London before which put quite a strain on their relationship. They had always missed each other and never saw each other but now they got to see each other every day. They loved it. Though, they were both surprised they hadn't gotten sick of each other yet.

"You do realize it's almost midnight though, right?" Chris asked as they walked out of the house.

"I thought you said you were going to stop complaining?" PJ asked.

"Peej! It's fucking cold outside! I hate snow." Chris sighed as they walked towards the car. PJ chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll live." PJ said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Where you're taking me better be worth it." Chris mumbled. PJ immediately froze. He bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Chris. PJ was so confident about this before but now he was scared again. The only thing he was worried about was getting rejected by Chris. He would absolutely be crushed and heartbroken if Chris rejected him. Chris didn't even know what PJ was planning. "Peej?" Chris asked when he saw the look on PJ's face. PJ blinked a few times and looked over at Chris. "Are you alright? You froze for a second." He said. PJ shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine." PJ said. He sighed. "Let's just get going." Chris nodded. They both got into the car.

They drove for a half an hour before they finally reached the place where PJ was taking Chris.

Chris looked up and his eyes went wide with excitement as soon as he saw where they were.

"Peej! That's the London Eye!" Chris said excitedly. PJ parked the car. He looked over at Chris and smiled when he saw the look on his face. Chris looked over at him. "Please tell me that's where we're going?!" Chris asked.

"Of course that's where we're going." PJ said. "I know you've never been there before. I remember you talking about wanting to go to the London Eye a couple weeks ago so I thought tonight would be the perfect time to take you." PJ explained, blushing a little. Chris smiled. He reached over and kissed PJ. PJ smiled and kissed him back. "Let's get going." PJ suggested. Chris nodded. They both got out of the car.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…" Chris started to say. PJ blinked a few times and he looked over at him. Chris looked at PJ. "Christmas has already passed. It's not my birthday. What's the special occasion?" Chris asked curiously. PJ rolled his eyes.

"What? I can't take you to do something special just because I love you?" PJ asked. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Really, Peej?" Chris asked. PJ rolled his eyes again.

"Just come on." PJ said. He grabbed Chris's hand and led the way towards the London Eye.

Chris and PJ had to wait a couple of minutes before they were finally allowed onto the London Eye. Chris was extremely excited. He had lived in London for years but he's never gotten the chance to go to the London Eye.

"Chris, you're such a kid sometimes." PJ laughed as he watched Chris. They had just gotten onto the London Eye.

It was now currently 15 minutes until it would turn 2014. It gave PJ plenty of time to calm down and chat to Chris for a little bit before he finally did what he's wanted to do for months. PJ was planning on proposing to Chris. He had never been so nervous in his life. He was excited but he was a little more nervous. PJ had never been the romantic type. This would probably be the most romantic thing he's ever done for Chris.

"I can't help it that I get really excited." Chris whined. PJ chuckled. He walked over to Chris.

"It's okay because you're cute when you get excited." PJ told him. Chris smiled innocently. He wrapped his arms round PJ and kissed him. PJ immediately kissed him back. "So, was it worth leaving the house when it's snowing and really late?" PJ asked curiously when the kiss ended.

"Most definitely." Chris said. "It's a bonus that I'm spending the night with you." He whispered.

"Oh, stop it you!" PJ pushed him playfully. Chris laughed. PJ wrapped his arms around Chris and held onto him.

It was now currently two minutes before the year 2014 would arrive. PJ prepared himself. He and Chris were still on the London Eye. Chris was enjoying himself. He was happy and he was in a good mood. That's all that really mattered to PJ. But, PJ was still nervous and he was even a little scared.

PJ checked in his pockets to make sure that he had the box that the ring in it. PJ bit his lip as he looked at Chris.

"Chris?" PJ asked. Chris turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, Peej?" Chris asked. PJ bit his lip. "What's up?" PJ stepped closer to him.

"You know how we've been together for two years?" PJ asked. Chris nodded. "And you know how a couple weeks ago we were talking about marriage and possibly starting our own little family?" PJ asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Chris asked curiously. PJ laughed.

"Well…I know that I'm really not the most romantic person but you know that I love you with all my heart and soul and there's no one else that I would rather spend my life with…" Chris stared at him, not saying anything. One minute left. PJ took a deep breath. It was now or never. "So, what I'm trying to say is…" PJ reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and then he nervously got down on one knee. Chris's eyes went wide with shock. PJ looked up at him. "Will you marry me, Chris?" PJ asked nervously. Chris's eyes began to water up.

"Of course I'll marry you, PJ!" Chris said excitedly. "Yes. The answer is absolutely yes." PJ smiled. He reached over and grabbed Chris's hand and then he placed the ring on Chris's finger. Chris pulled him up immediately and kissed him. PJ closed his eyes as he kissed him back. Chris wrapped his arms around PJ's neck as they kissed. Chris pulled away a few seconds later. PJ smiled as he looked at him.

"I was so worried you would say no." PJ whispered. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Get out." Chris said. He rolled his eyes. "How on Earth could I say no to you?" PJ blushed. Chris was about to say something but he stopped and looked over just as fireworks started to go off. PJ smiled and wrapped his arms around Chris.

"Happy New Year's, Chris!" PJ exclaimed. Chris looked at him.

"Have you planned this?" Chris asked a little shocked. PJ laughed.

"Babe, I've been planning this for months." PJ said. "Dan and Phil even helped me."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked curiously. PJ sighed.

"The ring was stupidly expensive." Chris raised his eyebrows. "I just didn't have enough money to pay for us to go to the London Eye and buy the ring and I really wanted to buy that ring. So, they chipped in and helped pay for the ring." PJ explained. Chris looked down at his ring and smiled.

"Well, it is a beautiful ring." Chris said. He looked back at PJ. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." PJ whispered. Chris smiled and kissed PJ again.


End file.
